Si ma vie avait été ainsi
by dragon tears1
Summary: [FINI] Harry Potter a toujours voulu savoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec ses parents.Maintenant qu'il a accompli sa mission et vaincu Voldemort je vais vous le raconter.Voyer comment l'amour d'un parent peu changer une vie..
1. Prologue

Si ma vie aurait été ainsi...  
  
Harry Potter est décédé en combattant Voldemort.Il n'avait connu ni l'amour d'une jeune fille,ni l'amour de ses parents.Il n'avait eu l'amour que des ses amis.Ron et Hermione.Il avait souffert.Trop pour un jeune homme de 17 ans.En premier lieux ses parent sont mort pour lui,ensuite un jeune homme du nom de Cédric Diggorry est mort sous ses yeux.Son parrain Sirius Black est mort en le protégant,Ginny Weasley ,Neville Londubat et Remus Lupin aussi.Et beaucoup d'autre on perdu la vie pour lui.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui il les avaient tous venger,comme il leurs avaient promis.Il n'aurait plus a souffrir,ce demnadant sans cesse de quoi aurait été sa vie avec ses parents,comment ils étaient.  
  
Si il auraient eu des frères,des soeurs.S'il aurait rencontré une fille qui l'aurait aimer pour lui.Non par parce qu'il était le Survivant,mais pour sa personnalité.  
  
Il n'aurait plus a subir les méchanceté de son oncle,sa tante et son cousin.  
  
N'aurait plus a voir les gens qu'il aime mourir a cause de lui.  
  
Non.Au contraire.Il allait les rejoindres.Il les reverrait tous a nouveau:Sirius,Remus,Ginny,Neville et Cédric.Et il verrait ses parents.Pourrait enfin leurs parler.Les touchés.  
  
Mais ,même mort,il se demandait comme aurait été sa vie avec un autre destin.Avec ses parents.  
  
Alors voici se que mon histoire va raconter,Je vais réaliser son voeux.Je vais lui montrer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Peter Pettigrow avait été découvert,s'il aurait toujours des parents.  
  
Mon histoire commence quand il est un petit bébé .  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Je sais que c pas vraiment long mais c juste le prologue!Les autres chap vont être plus long je vous le jure!  
  
Alors voici mon plan:Si vous aimer l'histoire je vais fare des suites jusqu'a ce qu'il est 17 ans ok?Vous me le direz a la fin de sa première anné!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Adoption

Adoption.  
  
L'histoire commence dans une jolie maison,bien normal.Ce qui n'était pas normal était la famille a l'intérieur.Ils étaient des sorciers.  
  
Lily et James Potter étaient des nouveaux parents depuis 10 mois.Ils avaient eu un beau petit garcon au cheveux noir jais et au yeux vert émeraude.Le portrait cracher de son papa.  
  
Le soir était tomber.Harry jouait sur le plancher avec ses mini-joueurs de Quidditch.(il volait pour vrai!).Lily lavait la vaisselle et James lisait le journal.Ils était tellement heureux!  
  
Un cri.venant de dehors,brisa la tranquilité de la petite famille.James releva la tête et Lily coura dans le salon.Harry arrêta de jouer avec ses joeurs pour se jouer après les pieds.  
  
-James,c'était bien un cri qu'on vient d'entendre?demanda Lily inquiete.  
  
-Oui et sa venait de dehors.Lily reste ici avec Harry je vais voir.dit James en se levant.  
  
-Soit prudent.dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte dehors.  
  
James marchait prudament a l'extérieur de chez lui.Même la lumière qui émmanait de sa baguette ne l'aidait pas a voir comme il faut.  
  
Il entendit un autre cri,d'une femme,et un gros CRAC!Quelqu'un venait de transplaner.Il coura dans la direction des gémissement et quand il vit la jeune dame par terre tenant quelque chose dans ses bras,il s'accroupit.  
  
-Madame?dit-il doucement.  
  
Le jeune dame releva la tête faiblement et le regarda avec des yeux rond de peur.Elle serra la chose plus étroitement.  
  
-Qui êtes vous?dit elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Je m'appelle James Potter madame et je vient vous aider.  
  
Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres de la dame.   
  
-C'est vous que je cherchais...dit elle faiblement,elle reprit son souffle et dit,prenez soin d'elle,enveloppe...poche..explication..  
  
Et la dame mourru,sourire au lèvres.James ne savait tous simplement pas de quoi elle voulait parler.Alors il se releva pour partir quand un mouvement sur le ventre de la dame ,captiva son attention.Il s'approcha doucement.C'était quelque chose emmitoufflé dans une couverture.Il leva la couverture et y découvra un petit bébé.Une fille.  
  
Il la regarda longuement,elle avait une petite touffe noir sur sa tête,elle avait les yeux fermé.Puis les mot de la dame revinrènt dans on esprit:''prenez soin d'elle''.Alors il la prit doucement et fouilla les poche de la dame pour les explications,qui saverait être une lettre,et parti pour aller chez lui.Le bébé bougea et le regarda bizarement.James failli la lacher quand il vit ses yeux.Des yeux rouge sang.Il s'arrêta de marcher ne sachant quoi faire.Apparament cette enfant n'était pas normal,les sorcier normal n'avait pas les yeux rouge.  
  
Il la regarda a nouveau et le bébé le regarda aussi.Soudain elle lui sourit et tendit les bras pour toucher un de ses doigts.Elle se mit a gazouiller joyeusement.James sourit,attendri.Il se dirigea chez lui.  
  
Quand il entra Lily se précipita sur lui ,Harry dans ses bras.  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'était?dit elle inquiète,ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le tas de couverture dans ses bras.Et que tiens tu dans tes bras?  
  
-Quand je suis sorti dehors il y a eu un autre cri et quelqu'un qui transplanait on aurait dit.Alors je suis aller voir où les gémissement provenait et j'ai trouver une dame qui ma dit de prendre soin d'elle et elle a laisser une lettre expliquant tout.Apparament elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.  
  
-Elle?Qui elle?Je ne vois personne!  
  
James lui sourit et enleva les couverture,qui révela un petit bébé.Elle cligna des yeux pour s'ajuster a la lumière et regarda Lily et Harry.  
  
Lily lacha un cri de surprise en voyant les yeux du bébé.Quand a Harry il essayait de voir se qui avait causer le cri de sa mère en se tortillant sur l'épaule de Lily.  
  
-J..James!Elle a les yeux rouge!dit lily.  
  
-Je sais.Mais elle n'est vraiment pas méchante.  
  
-M..mais..elle..elle..  
  
-Tu en a peur pas vrai?  
  
-Ben..c'est juste que c'est pas...normal d'avoir les yeux rouge..  
  
-Tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle est différente Lily!Tu fais exactement ce que Rogue te faisait a l'école parce que tu n'avais pas le sang pure!  
  
Lily resta silencieuse devant son mari facher.Ce bébé lui faisait peur...Très peur.Mais le bébé semblait s'en ficher car elle lui sourit et prit un mèche de ses cheveux dans ses petite mains potelé et émit un petitoooohh(a la manière des bébé!)Alors ,Lily s'attendri aussi.  
  
-Lily,on la garde?demanda James.  
  
-Elle na pas d'autre parent?  
  
-La dame ma dit d'en prendre soin alors j'imagine que non.  
  
Lily hésita et dit:  
  
-Alors c'est d'accord.  
  
Comme si le bébé avait tout comprit elle se mit a rire.Harry,qui commencait a être facher,cria:  
  
-VOIR!VOIR,VOIR,VOIR!  
  
Lily le retourna ,de facon qu'il puisse lui toucher et regarder.Harry avait les yeux qui brillait.Il lui toucha les mains que le bébé emprisonna dans les siennes.Puis Harry regarda c'est parent et dit:  
  
-Beau!  
  
-Oui Harry ,elle est jolie!Et tu sais quoi?dit Lily.C'est ta petite soeur maintenant!  
  
Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Harry et il regarda le petit bébé.Il était heureux ,il aurait quelqu'un avec qui jouer!  
  
-Aller mon gars!dit James.On va te laisser avec elle pendant qu'on va aller lire ce que sa maman nous a écrit!  
  
Lily déposa Harry par terre,tandis que James déposa le bébé,enlevant les couverture,par terre.Harry lui montra tout de suite ses joeurs de Quidditch et ils se mirent a jouer.  
  
Lily et James était dans la cuisine en train de lire la lettre:  
  
''Monsieur et Madame Potter,  
  
Si vous lisez ceci c'est parce que je suis probablement morte.Je vous en prit prenez soin de mon bébé!Je vous est choisi car je sais que vous seule lui donnerez l'amour qu'elle a besoin et la guiderez dans le droit chemin.Elle s'appelle Lenna.Lenna Jedusor.Vous avez surement déjà constater qu'elle n'était pas normal.A cause de ses yeux rouge.Elle a les yeux de son père.Voldemort.Mais je vous en prit ne la rejeter pas pour ca!Si elle est bien traiter,aimer et guider elle restera dans votre clan.Son père essera surement de la retrouver,mais je vous en prit!Garder la.Il en a aussi après votre fils.Prenez un gardien du Secret ebn qui vous avez confiance,sauf Peter Pettigrow.Il est un traitre.Faite moi confiance,je vois dans le futur.Si vous ne me croyez pas attendez dans 5 ans avant de prendre votre décision.Vous aurez des jumeaux.Garcons.Alors je vous en prit,garder la,guider la.  
  
Lenna Jédusor.  
  
Né le 25 octobre.  
  
est maintenant agé de 8 mois.  
  
Signe astrologique :dragon.  
  
merci de votre compréhension,  
  
Alana Grey.  
  
James et Lily ce regardère.  
  
-La gardons nous?demanda Lily.  
  
-Oui.Après tout,elle na pas demander d'être sa fille.  
  
Oui,ils allèrent la garder.Ils allèrent l'élever comme leurs propre fille.Elle allait être heureuse.  
  
Elle ne connaitera pas la cruauté de son père,ni ses origines.Ils allaient la protéger de cet homme infame.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Voila pour le premier chap!J'espère que vous avez aimer!dite le moi!  
  
Lisez mon autre fic en même temps!Le médaillon de l'immortaliter!Marci!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Bonne anniversaire Harry

Cela faisait presque 16ans que Lily et James avait recueilli Lenna.Il l'avaient élever comme leurs propre fille et ne lui avait jamais révéler ses vrais origine.Comme prévu.Comme la dame leurs avait dit 5 ans plus tard ils eurent des jumeaux,qu'il appelèrent Éric et William Potter.Un avait une tête rousse et l'autre un tête noir.Mais tout les deux avait les yeux brun de leurs père.Sinon ils se ressemblait énormément.  
  
2 ans plus tard ils eurent une fille qu'ils nommèrent Brithany Potter.Elle était le portrait de sa mère,avec des yeux brun.  
  
Quand a Harry,il n'avait pas changer sauf qu'il avait des lunettes rondes.Il adorait,on pourrait même dire que c'était son hobby,jouer des tours avec Lenna.Il avait aussi une cicatrice en éclair.Voldemort le lui avait fait.Ses parents était avec Lenna quand c'était arriver.Elle avait eu une crise,de quoi?personne ne l'avait su.  
  
Lenna, elle , avait c'est cheveux noirs corbeaux jusqu'au fesse.C'est yeux rouge était un peu plus éclatant.Elle était réservé avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas,mais quoi de plus normal ?Les gens ,des qu'ils voyaient c'est yeux,soit riait d'eux ou partait en courant.Donc,elle n'avait que comme ami Harry et Kyle.  
  
Kyle était le fils de Sirius Black.Le meilleur ami de la famille Potter.Il avait les cheveux chatains avec des yeux noirs qui vous transpercait.Tous les trois était la nouvelle version des Marauders.  
  
Aujourd'hui il faisait un temps superbe.On était en juillet.C'était l'anniversaire des 16ans de Harry.James et Sirius préparait un party(après tout on a pas 16 ans tout les jours!)pendant que Lily et Corrina(femme de Sirius)faisait le buffet.  
  
En haut Harry dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que les jumeau vienne sauter sur son lit en cri comme des malade :bonne fête!bonne fête!!  
  
Alors Harry ce leva,s'habilla et tout et prit la direction de la chambre de Lenna.Quand il entra,elle dormait paisiblement.Ne voulant pas la réveiller il sorti et prit les jumeaux par la main ,les emmenant loin de sa chambre.Harry ,avec les annés,avait prit pour habitude de sur-protéger Lenna.  
  
Quand il décendit en bas il vit son papa et parrain accroché des banderole de fête.  
  
Il se racla la gorge pour dire qu'il était la.James et Sirius se retournèrent.Surpris,il se regardèrent et avec un sourire un peu euh..bizare ils crièrent :BEN BONNE FÊTE HARRY!  
  
Il était maintenant 10 heures.Tout le monde était en bas sauf Lenna,qui était une lève tard.  
  
Harry alla s'installer confortablement sur le gazon et ferma les yeux.Quand il le rouvrit une petite tête rousse au yeux brun le regardait.Il sourit a sa petite s?ur de 9 ans.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il. -Maman veut que tu aille veiller na!dit elle.  
  
-Ok j'y vais!dit il en se levamt.  
  
Brithany ,sa petite s?ur,avait failli perdre la voie quand elle avait 1 ans,c'est pourquoi elle ne prononcait pas bien quelques mots.  
  
Alors,encore une fois,il prit la direction de la chambre de Lenna.Il entra et elle dormait encore.Il s'approcha et la secoua doucement.  
  
-Lenna,murmura t-il,Lenna debout on va manger.  
  
Pour toute réponse elle grogna.  
  
-Aller!Debout espèce de paresseuse!  
  
-Laisse moi tranquille gros balourd..dit elle.  
  
-Gros Balourd?Tu vas payer pour sa!  
  
Il prit les couverture dans ses mains et les arracha d'un coup net.  
  
-Hey!dit Lenna ce levant dans son lit.  
  
-Vient manger!Il est presque 11 heure!  
  
-Bon d'accord j'arrive.Juste le temps de m'habiller.  
  
Harry décendit en bas.  
  
-Alors?Elle s'en vient cette paresseuse?demanda Kyle.  
  
-Kyle?Depuis quand tes arriver?  
  
-Bof,trois secondes?  
  
-Ok ouais elle arrive!  
  
-En passant bonne fête!  
  
-Merci.  
  
-A TABLE!ON MANGE!!!!!!!!!!cria Lily.  
  
-Seigneur!Je t'ai déjà dit que ta mère avait des poumons surpuissant?demanda Kyle.  
  
-Ouais plein de fois!  
  
Lenna avait fini par décendre et ils avait fini de manger.Les jumeaux avait mit Lily hors d'elle en fesant une guerre de bouffe entre eux.Maintenant ils étaient tous dehors,Harry développaient c'est cadeau.  
  
-Wow!Une tornade 3060! Merci Sirius!  
  
Sirius lui avait donner une tornade 3060,le balai le plus rapide qui puisse exister.C'est parents,un assortiment de''garder votre balai le plus beau possible Et Remus qui n'avait pas pu être la,la pleine lune était hier,plein de Bombabouse et autre truc de chez Zonko.Lenna lui avait acheter un poster de son équipe préférer de Quidditch.  
  
Harry,Kyle et Lenna était tranquillement étendu dans l'herbe,a parler de Poudlard.  
  
-Vous avez recu votre lettre?demanda Kyle.  
  
-Nom pas encore,il doive y aller par ordre alphabétique.J'imagine.dit Harry.  
  
-Ouais sûrement  
  
Quelque temps avait passer et la fête était fini.Tous le monde allait ce coucher mais Harry alla dans la chambre de Lenna,qui était vide.La fenêtre était grande ouverte.Alors il grimpa jusqu'au toit.C'était leur refuge quand il voulait être tranquille,quand ils avaient peur et tout.Il s'assit a côter d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que t'as?demanda t-il.  
  
-Je me demande comment son mes vrais parents.  
  
Un ans de cela Lenna avait trouver des papiers d'adoption.Son adoption.Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas leurs fille,sa se voyait.Cela n'avait fait que confirmer.  
  
-Je crois que sa devait être des gens bien.dit harry. -Tu crois vraiment?  
  
-Ouais,regarde toi,t'es super.  
  
Elle rougit un peu.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Aller je vais me coucher.A demain.  
  
-A demain.  
  
Quand Harry fut parti,ses pensé restèrent sur ses parent.Ils n'avait pas voulu d'elle?Était-ils mort?Elle ne savait rien d'eux.Lily et James n'en parlait jamais.Mais elle était déterminer a le découvrir.Même si sa lui prenait toute sa vie.Elle allait le savoir.  
  
Elle alla se coucher.  
  
Leurs aventure,ne ferait que commencer le lendemain.  
  
*********************************************************** JE VAIS ENVOYER DES NOUVEAU CHAP TOUT LES DIMANCHE! Alors vous avez aimer?L'aventure de Poudlard ne va commencer que dans le prochain chap!  
  
En passant ils vont en 7 anné! REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE!! 


	4. Ce n'était qu'une erreur

-ok les enfants!vous devez être de retour ici pour..euh.11 heures du soir ok?dit James.  
  
-Ouais!répondirent Harry et Lena.  
  
Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et partirent pour le chemin de traverse.Quand ils y arrivèrent ils allèrent acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs sixième année.Quand ils eurent fini,ils allèrent au chaudron baveur boire des Bières au beurre.Mais après une coupe de bière,ils devinrent soûl et louèrent une chambre..  
  
Vers 10 heures du soir.  
  
Lena ouvrit ses yeux rouge.Elle regarda au alentour et se rappela la chambre qu'elle avait louer avec Harry et..se qu'ils y avaient fait.Non. Elle devait avoir rêver.Elle n'avait pas fait sa!Elle se releva un peu , mais ne pu aller plus loin.Quelque chose lui tenait la taille.Elle se retourna lentement,sachant malgré elle se qu'elle allait trouver.Elle vit une main.La main de Harry.Et lui,était étendu a côté d'elle,torse nu.Elle ne voulait même pas regarder en dessous de la couverture.Elle enleva doucement sa main,pour ne pas le réveiller.Elle se leva et s'habilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible.Puis elle sorti de la chambre.  
  
Elle vagabondait dehors.Mais qu'avait elle fait ?Elle avait coucher avec lui!Elle n'avait que 15 ans!C'est sure elle allait en avoir 16 mais quand même!Qu'allait elle lui dire quand il allait ce réveiller ?Désoler Harry ,j'étais soûle et je voulais m'éclater ?Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire sa.Et puis,premièrement,ce n'était même pas vrai.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Pourquoi? Pourquoi faillait il toujours qu'elle gâche tout ?Elle soupira et continua a marcher.Elle avait la tête baisser,elle regardait le sol.Elle passa devant la cabane hurlante,Zonko et plein d'autre magasin avant de s'arrêter.Qu'allait dire Lily et James Seigneur!Ils allaient la détester! Pourrait-elle leurs dirent que ce n'était qu'une erreur?Elle changea de direction et repartit pour le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Elle passa devant la cabane hurlante mais s'arrêta net.Elle se sentait observer.Elle pivota sur elle -même,essayant de trouver la source de se malaise.Elle le vu.Enfouit dans les buisson,deux gros yeux jaune la regardait.Elle entendit la chose pousser un grognement.Puis sortir des buissons.C'était un Loup-Garou.  
  
Lena ne bougea pas.Si elle faisait un mouvement brusque,sa allait provoquer la bête.Remus et Hagrid leurs avait dit asser souvent!  
  
Le loup-garou s'avancait.Puis dans un grognement,elle bondit sur elle.Lena cria mais se poussa de sa trajectoire.La bête n'avait même pas les quatre pattes par terre qu'elle revint a la charge.Cette fois Lena ne se tassa pas assez vite et l'animal la griffa profondément.Lena laissa un cri sanglant s'échapper de ses lèvres.Elle tomba a genou.Seigneur sa faisait mal!! Elle vit l'animal revenir et se jeta par terre,mais la griffe lui déchira la jambe.Un autre cri.Est ce que personne ne l'entendait?Est-ce que personne n'allait l'aider? Elle ne pouvait plus se relever. Elle avait le visage crisper par la douleur.Elle était la,étendu par terre,impuissante et blesser,et elle détestait sa.La bête fonca sur elle et elle ferma les yeux.Attendant le coup fatidique.  
  
Elle entendit la bête gémir,des pas de course.Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir une silouette se pencher sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras.Puis elle s'évanouit.  
  
Elle se réveilla a une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien.L'odeur d'Harry.Il faisait jour.Elle était dans sa chambre.Chez Lily et James.Qui l'avait ramener?La silouhette? Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry,endormit sur un fauteuil,qu'on avait placer la sûrement.Elle le regarda dormir.Il avait des cernes sous les yeux.Elle essaya de ce relever,mais elle fit tout de suite la grimace.Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru le tour du monde sans savoir arrêter.Mais elle se releva sur ses coussin quand même.Elle laissa un gémissement sorti de sa bouche et s'écroula sur ses coussin.  
  
Au son du gémissement,Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un éclair.Il se calma quand il vit qu'elle était réveiller.  
  
-Hey.ca va mieux?demanda t-il.  
  
-Ca va..mais sa pourrait aller mieux disont.dit elle  
  
-Sa se comprends.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Pourquoi n'était tu pas dans la chambre?demanda t-il enfin.sa voie avait une lueur de reproche.  
  
-J.Je.voulais penser.  
  
-Penser?Penser a quoi?  
  
-Harry je..ce quon a fait.  
  
-C'était merveilleux.  
  
Elle leva la tête.Surprise.  
  
-Q..Quoi?  
  
-C'était merveilleux.répéta il.La plus belle nuit de ma vie.  
  
-M..mais! Comment ca? Je comprend plus rien.  
  
-Écoute,si tu regrette ce qu'on a fait..sa se comprends.Mais moi je ne regrette rien.Parce que..Parce que..(il prit une profonde inspiration)Je t'aime Lena.Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu,tu as hantée mes rêver.Jamais je ne t'aurais laisser te faire mal,ou que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.J'aime tout a propos de toi.Tes cheveux,tes yeux.Tout.  
  
Il s'arrêta,chercha son regard.Elle avait détourné la tête.Il l'aimait?Mais elle? Non. Non elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer! Il était le fils de ses parents adoptif quand même!Ce serait un amour impossible!Elle allait lui briser le c?ur,mais elle devait lui dire.  
  
-Ce qu'on a fait au chaudron Baveur était une erreur.Sa n'aurait jamais du arriver.On était soûl et.  
  
-Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.  
  
-P.Pour moi ce n'était qu'une erreur.Enfin écoute Harry!  
  
-Ca va.J'ai compris.Tu ne m'aime pas.Mais sache que sa ne changera jamais mes sentiment pour toi.  
  
Il se leva,la regarda ,douleur dans ses yeux vert.Il était..très grand!  
  
-Je vais chercher ma mère.Elle est folle d'inquiétude,après tout.une semaine dans les pommes c'est dangereux.  
  
Il lui fit un petit sourire et parti,le c?ur briser.  
  
Une semaine?Poudlard recomencait demain alors.Elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle vit Lily et James dans la porte.  
  
-Tu es enfin réveiller!dit Lily en se précipitant sur elle.Je vais vérifier si tes blessures vont mieux.  
  
-Alors bien dormie?demanda James.  
  
-Euh.ouais.répondit elle  
  
-Parfait!Elle sont toutes guérie!Il faudra remercier Remus!C'est lui qu ta donner les médicament et ..  
  
Lily lui parla de tout ce qui c'était passer dans la semaine.  
  
En bas.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le sofa. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui allait continuer a l'aimer.Il avait la mine triste.  
  
-Arry? Dit une petit voix.  
  
Il releva la tête et vit sa petite s?ur.Ses frères était parti avec Sirius chercher leur livre d'école.C'était leur premières année a Poudlard.Il prit Brithany et l'assit sur ses jambes.  
  
-Oui? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi triste?  
  
Il soupira.Elle voyait toujours tout,elle.  
  
-Je suis triste parce que quelqu'un que j'aime ne m'aime pas.  
  
Sa s?ur avait l'air de penser pendant un moment et dit :  
  
-Moi je t'aime Arry!  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras. Pourquoi Lena ne l'aimait pas? Il ne perdrait pas espoir qu'elle puisse l'aimer un jour.Jamais.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Voila!!!!!!!j'espères que vous avez aimer!  
  
Merci au gens qui mon donner des review.  
  
Lacher pas!  
  
Review svp! 


	5. Retour a se bon vieux Poudlard!

C'est parti pour une année de misère!  
  
Ils étaient tous sur le quai 9¾.Lena avait un bandages a son bras mais a part sa tout était guérie.Harry se tenait a côté de ses parents , fesant ses adieux.  
  
Lily était entrain de faire la moral du ''parfait petit garcon'' au jumeau(pour qu'il se tienne tranquille) mais sa avait pas l'air de les déranger le moins du monde.  
  
Alors Harry et Lena essayèrent de trouver Kyle dans les compartiments.Quand il le trouvère ils s'assirent face de l'autre.Pendant un bon moment du trajet personne ne parla.Puis Kyle décida de parler.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez-vous deux?D'habitude c'est la guerre et maintenant ben..y'en a plus un qui se parle?  
  
-C'est pas de tes affaires Kyle!dit Lena.  
  
-C'est sure que ses pas mes affaires quand mes meilleurs copains se font la gueule de bois!Quoi? Vous vous êtes chicaner?  
  
-C'est pas de tes affaires bon sang! Cria presque Lena.  
  
-ça va ,ça va! C'est pas après moi que tes fâché a ce que je sache!  
  
Puis il se mit la tête dans un livre de farce et attrapes.Lena soupira et regarda Harry.Il regardait dehors,par la fenêtre.La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et les jumeaux entrèrent.  
  
-Salut! Dirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
-Salut ! répondirent Kyle ,Harry et Lena.  
  
-Ca pas l'air joyeux ici!dirent ils.  
  
Mais en voyant les regards meurtrier de tous ils rajoutèrent :  
  
-Euhhhhh.ben faut y aller!Be bye!  
  
Pas longtemps après qu'ils soient sortir,la porte se rouvrit a nouveau.  
  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai!On peut pas avoir une minute de paix ici! Dit Lena.  
  
-Du calme l'ovni!dit une voix mielleuse.  
  
Toute leurs têtes se levèrent en même temps pour voir Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles(Crabbe et Goyle) dans la porte.  
  
-Et que nous vos se.déplaisire Malefoy? Dit Kyle.  
  
-Je venais seulement voir ce que l'ovni faisait c'est tout!(toute l'école savait que Drago aimait Lena.même si il n'arrêtait pas de l'écoeurer)  
  
-Je suis pas un ovni alors va voir ailleurs!dit Lena.  
  
-Ca ne me tente pas vraiment!Et puis on dirait que ton protecteur ta lâcher!  
  
Lui dit Malefoy en pointant Harry avec son menton.Harry regardait toujours par la fenêtre.Lena se leva,fâcher.  
  
-J'ai pas besoin d'Harry pour me protéger!  
  
-Ah non?  
  
-Non!  
  
-Alors si j'essayais de ..te faire quelque chose.tu te défendrais seule??  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Et ton autre petit copain la.  
  
-J'ai pas besoin de Kyle non plus!  
  
-Alors allons-y.  
  
Drago s'avanca vers elle, sans baguette.Ce qui la surpris beaucoup.Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire,sans sa baguette.Elle vint pour le frapper dans la figure mais il esquiva et lui mit les mains dans le dos.Puis il l'embrassa.Pas tendrement,comme Harry avait fait.Mais durement.Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise.  
  
-Lâche la espèce de gros laid! Dit Kyle en se levant.  
  
Harry leva enfin les yeux de la fenêtres,et ils se posèrent immédiatement sur Drago et Lena.Drago embrassant Lena les yeux fermer tandis qu'elle avait les yeux dilaté par la surprise et le dégoût.Il se leva d'un bond.La rage prit possession de son corps.Il tira Lena en arrière qui respira profondément,il la mit derrière son dos et frappa malefoy dans la figure.Il tomba par terre avec un gros TUMB! Il se releva le regard menacant.  
  
-Je le savait! Tu ne peut pas te protéger seule espèce de faible ! Tu as besoin de Potter pour te protéger!  
  
-Va t-en.dit Harry.Va t'en ou il va te manquer plus que tes dents.  
  
Malefoy le regarda.Puis il regarda Lena et dit :  
  
-C'est pas fini l'ovni!  
  
Et il sortit.Harry retourna s'asseoir a la fenêtre.Lena en face de lui.Puis il arrivèrent enfin a Poudlard.Ils allèrent s'asseoir a la table de Gryffondor et attendirent.Les premières année entrèrent et Lena vit les jumeaux.McGonagall commenca la répartition et les jumeaux furent envoyer eux aussi a Gryffondor. Ensuite les préfets emmenèrent les petits au dortoirs pendant que les grands montait seul.Harry et Kyle souhaitèrent bonne nuit a Lena et montèrent a leurs dortoir tandis que Lena montaient dans celui des filles.  
  
Le lendemain matin,au déjeuner,ils eurent leurs cours et constatèrent avec dégoût que presque tout leurs cours était avec les Serpentards.Ils déjeunèrent et partirent pour leurs premiers cours : Potion.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent ils s'assirent et attendirent que le cours commence et il ne commenca pas trop bien.  
  
Rogue prenait les présence.  
  
-Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Présent!  
  
-Lena Jédusor Potter. -Présente!  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
-Présent.  
  
-AAAAAAAaaah.monsieur Potter. Alors? Toujours a jouer le héros?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas,il savait que Rogue voulait le provoquer.  
  
-On ne répond pas? Perdu la langue? 10 points enlever de Gryffondor parce que monsieur Potter ne répond as au question d'un professeur!  
  
-Quoi ?dit Lena.Mais c'est injuste!Vous voulez seulement le provoquer!C'est pour sa qu'il ne vous a pas répondu!  
  
-10 autres points de Gryffondor pour protestations.  
  
Première journée déjà -20 points pour Gryffondor.L'anné s'annoncait longue..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Voila!dite moi si vous avez aimer!LISEZ MON AUTRE FIC :LA BLESSURE DE L'AMOUR.  
  
Review!!! 


	6. L'erreur tourne pour le pire

L'erreur tourne pour le pire.  
  
On était le mois d'octobre.2 mois avait passer depuis que l'école avait commencer.2 mois avait passer depuis qu'Harry ne lui parlait presque plus.2 mois avait passer depuis que les Marauders Junior ne faisait plus de blague.2 mois.depuis qu'ils commencaient a être tous distant l'un de l'autre.2 mois de misère..  
  
Et ce matin n'allait pas mieux pour Lena.Elle était malade.Elle sortait de la toilette.Elle irait quand même en cours.Elle était fatiguer mais elle irait quand même.Alors elle s'habilla lentement.Elle s'asperga la figure d'eau et parti déjeuner.  
  
Elle vit Harry et Kyle mais ne s'assit pas avec eux.Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table,proche de la porte.Elle mangea très peu.Elle se leva et partie en cours,elle regarda son horaire et laissa un juron sortir de sa bouche.Potion!Elle avait potion!Elle avait bien choisie son moment pour être malade!Elle entra dans la classe et s'assit a nouveau proche de la porte.  
  
Harry et Kyle s'assirent en avant d'elle.Le cours commenca et ils firent une potion pour changer une grenouille en pétard.Mais Lena,au lieu d'avoir une couleur prune en avait une verte.Sa tête tournait ,lui faisait mal.La pièce se mit atourner de plus en plus vite.Elle arrêta subitement de tourner quand le professeur Rogue lui parla.  
  
-C'est censé être quel potion Jédusor?dit il méchament.  
  
-Euh..change grenouille?  
  
-Est-ce que cette couleur est prune?  
  
-Euh..non m'sieur. -Savez vous lire?Parce qu'on dirait bien que non!  
  
La pièce ce remit a tourner.  
  
-Euh.professeur.je me sens pas très bien.  
  
-C'est sa!Ils me disent tous sa quand ils manque des potions!  
  
Lena chercha a tâton son siège.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout professeur.dit Harry.  
  
-Ah ouais Potter?Et depuis quand est tu expert en la matière?  
  
-Ben monsieur!dit Kyle.Faudrait être un parfait crétin pour ne pas voir qu'elle va pas bien.  
  
-ME TRAITERIEZ VOUS D'IMBÉCILE?cria Rogue.  
  
Mais Harry et Kyle s'en fichait.Ils allèrent au coter de Lena et la soutenèrent.Toute la classe les regardait.  
  
-On l'amène a l'infirmerie.dit Kyle.  
  
Malgré les protestations furieuse de Rogue ils l'emmenèrent a l'infirmerie.Là-bas,la voyant,Pomfresh devint histérique!  
  
-Sortez!Sortez que je puisse l'examiner en paix!dit elle en poussant les garcons dehors.  
  
-Hey!dirent-ils.  
  
La porte claqua fortement.Harry et Kyle se regardèrent.  
  
-Tu veux retourner en potion?demanda Harry.  
  
-Pas vraiment.J'ai l'impression que s'y on se pointe ben on va comme se faire assassiner.répondit Kyle.  
  
-Ouais.alors on attends ou on explore le château?  
  
-Explore!!!!!!!!  
  
Lena ouvrit les yeux faiblement.Elle vit tout embrouiller au début,puis sa vision redevint normale.Elle regarda au alentour et remarqua que c'était l'infirmerie.Elle était déjà venu ici.Pas pour elle mais pour Harry.  
  
Ok.Je fais quoi ici?Ah ouais je me sentais pas bien.  
  
Elle essaya de se relever mais laissa tomber.Elle vit Pomfresh marcher dans l'infirmerie et accourir comme une malade dès qu'elle la vit réveiller.  
  
-Alors?Ahhhh tu vas mieux!C'est que vous m'avez fait peur!  
  
-Euh.J'ai eu quoi?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Tu as failli t'évanouir.  
  
-Oh! Et..vous savez pourquoi?  
  
-bien sur!Oh,et félicitation aussi.  
  
-Félicitation?Euh,pourquoi?  
  
-Vous ne le savez pas?Vous êtes enceinte!Vous pouvez partir maintenant!Mais faites bien attention a vous!C'est dangereux d'avoir un enfant a votre age.  
  
Elle commenca a s'éloigner.  
  
-ET ATTENDEZ!cria Lena.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-De com..combien de mois?  
  
-2.  
  
Puis elle disparue définitivement de sa vue.  
  
Lena se mit la tête dans ses mains.  
  
C'est pas vrai!Enceinte? Et je suis censé être contente?? Mais je vais dire quoi moi a Harry? Salut Harry c'est juste pour te dire que tu va être papa! Jamais de la vie! Je fais quoi alors?? C'est ca! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire après tout!Ouais ,il a pas besoin de savoir!....Enceinte.Qu'elle beau cadeau de fête.  
  
Elle s'habilla et sortie de l'infirmerie.Elle marchait dehors.Il vantait.Elle alla sur le bord du lac.Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le evnt lui fouetter le visages.Quand elle les rouvrit,elle regarda dans la rivière et quelque chose attira son attention.  
  
Elle s'approcha, la chose flottait un peu.Elle s'approcha un peu plus et distingua une forme humaine.Quelqu'un se bagnait dans la rivière?Elle approcha encore mais arrêta.C'est yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
  
La,dans leurs si belle rivières.Flottait..un mort.  
  
Elle lâcha un cri si puissant,tellement plein d'horreur,que les oiseaux de la Forêt interdite s'envolèrent..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voila!!!!J'espère que vous avez aimer!  
  
REVIEW SVP!!! 


	7. La rivière des morts

La rivière des morts.  
  
Elle entendait les pas ce diriger vers elle.Elle voyait le mort tendre les bras vers elle,jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entraîner a l'intérieur du lac.  
  
Le mort l'entraînait vers le fond,elle vit des tombes ,des visages d'autres mort.Elle essayait de crier,mais seulement des bulles sortait de sa bouche,elle voyait les visages,au dessus d'elle.Elle criait mais ils n'entendait rien.Arrivant au fond du lac ,elle vit une cabane qui lui semblait familière.  
  
Le mort l'entraîna plus profond,dans se villages aquatique.Elle voulait voir le visage du mort,mais ne voyait rien.Ils arrivèrent dans un vaste endroit désert.Il y avait une bâtisse en face d'eux,cette bâtisse lui disait quelque chose.Cette espace vide aussi.Puis elle reconnu l'endroit.Elle avait passer tellement de temps là-bas.C'était Poudlard.  
  
A peine cette penser est passer dans sa tête,plein de mort se mirent a combattre,contre quoi? Elle ne le voyait pas.Puis un sort j'hais et tous moururent.C'est alors que le mort ce tourna vers elle.C'était elle- même.Elle cria de nouveau quand son soi-même lui prit la gorge,disant des phrase incompréhensives.Puis une main la ramena a la surface..  
  
Lena ouvrit les yeux.Elle vit tout de suite le visage du professeur Dumbledore,Harry et Kyle pencher sur elle.Elle tourna la tête et le gazon lui toucha la figure.Elle était sec et non mouillés.Que c'était il passer?Pourquoi n'était elle pas mouillés?Elle avait bien été dans l'eau pourtant.  
  
-Ms Jédusor?dit Dumbledore.  
  
Elle releva la tête.  
  
-O..Oui.  
  
-Ca va?? Dit Kyle en se tortillant la tête pour la voir.  
  
-O..oui ça va je crois.  
  
Puis le mort revint dans ses pensé.  
  
-Et..Le mort? Vous l'avez sorti?  
  
Tous se regardèrent.  
  
-Mort? Quel mort?demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-J.J'ai vu un mort dans la rivière!  
  
Tous la dévisagèrent sauf ses amis.  
  
-Je vous le jure!Je l'ai vu juste ici!  
  
Elle se leva et pointa où elle l'avait vu.Mais il n'y avait rien.  
  
-M.mais je suis sure..q..que..enfin.  
  
-Je crois que vous avez halluciner Jédusor.dit Rogue.  
  
-J'ai pas halluciner!  
  
Mais les professeur étaient déjà entrain de partir.Dumbledore la regarda et dit :  
  
-Faites bien attention a vous.et il parti.  
  
Tous les trois le regardèrent partir.Kyle se tourna vers elle.  
  
-C'était quoi ce que tu viens de nous faire la?demanda t-il.  
  
-J'en sais vraiment rien.répondit elle.Vous avez vu quoi quand vous êtes arriver?  
  
-Ben,on ta entendu crier,alors on s'est précipiter.Tu étais par terre ,tu suffoquais comme.tes yeux n'avait même plus de noirs!Tu sais la ,la pupille?ben tant avait plus! Tes yeux était tout rouge!Alors Harry ma dit d'aller chercher de l'aide et les profs. Sont arriver.  
  
Lena regarda par terre.Elle ne comprenait tout simplement rien!Alors elle voulut changer de sujet.  
  
-ok.alors les gars a quand le match de Quidditch?  
  
-Une semaine!!!!cria Kyle en levant les bras dans les airs.  
  
Lena regarda Harry.Lui ne la regardait même pas. Devait elle lui dire?? Elle attendrais encore un peu.  
  
-Aie Lena en passant,dit kyle, Bonne fête!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
2 autres mois passa.Lena avait une petite bédaine mais rien de trop grave.Ce serait dans le 2 prochains mois que sa allait se compliquer.  
  
Je dois lui dire maintenant.Maintenant sinon il serra trop tard.aujourd'hui.Ouais aujourd'hui je lui dit..  
  
Elle enfila sa robe et partit pour la Grande Salle.Elle entra,vu Kyle et alla le voir.  
  
-Dit Kyle ta vu Harry? Demandat-elle.  
  
-Pouquoi??dit il en mangeant sa toast.  
  
-Je dois lui parler!  
  
-Alors vous aller vous reparler? Dit il en crachant sa toast partout.Oups désoler!dit il en voyant des filles en avant de lui avec son déjeuner dans la figure.  
  
-Euh.ouais ,enfin jespère!  
  
-Sa tombe bien!Aie le voilà qui arrive!  
  
Lena se tourna avec un sourire,mais il s'effaça tout de suite.Harry venait d'entrer avec Jessica Roswell.La fille la plus salope de leurs collège.Elle se collait a lui et avant de partir pour sa table(Serdaigle) Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.Harry se tourna et arrêta net.Il la regarda.Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte.Il paru hésiter ,mais passa tout de même a côter d'elle,comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux.Elle vit du coins de l'?il Kyle ,bouche grande ouverte avec son lait qui dégoulinait de partout ,regarder Harry incrédule.Elle marcha le plus lentement possible en dehors de la salle.Et en dehors elle pleura.  
  
Mais pourquoi je pleure??Je ne l'aime pas!Je ne veut pas l'aimer.je veut pas.  
  
Je ne veut pas. Elle essuya ses larmes.Alors il voulait jouer a se jeu la hein? Il voulait l'oublier en sortant avec la fille la plus fraîche qu'il pouvait trouver?Elle aussi connaissait un gars frais chier avec qui elle pourrait sortir.Elle sourit.  
  
Ce petit jeu ce joue a deux.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alors????????Qui croyez vous qu'elle va aller voir????????  
  
Dite si vous avez aimer!  
  
Reviewwwwwwwwwww!! 


	8. Haine,amitié,joie et un amoureux

La guerre commence.  
  
Lena entra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.Elle ouvrit les portes si brusquement ,que tout le monde se tût et se tourna vers elle.Elle avait un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.Elle survoltat la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtere sur la table des Serpentards.  
  
Elle s'avança,balançant ses hanches,tentatrices.Elle vit Malefoy la regarder,comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.Elle se planta en arrière de lui,alors il se retourna( quoi de plus normal??).Alors,a la grande surprise de tout le monde ,elle s'assit sur ses genou,se pencha et l'embrassa.  
  
Toute les table,même les professeur,avait la bouche grande ouverte.Kyle et Harry n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.Kyle avait des céréales qui lui dégoulinait de la bouche( et oui encore!) et Harry ,enfin,Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
Lena embrassa Malefoy avec dégoût.Elle fut surprise quand il la prit par la taille et approfondie le baiser.Il embrassait vraiment mal!!Pas comme Harry.WO!!!Tu fais sa parce qu'harry la fait oublie pas.Te venger,tu veut te venger.  
  
Elle cassa le baiser( ouais enfin.) pour respirer.La,Malefoy se tourna vers elle et lui dit :  
  
-Tu veut sortir avec moi?  
  
Sourire démoniaque de nouveau pour Lena.  
  
-Mais bien sure!  
  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau.Puis elle sorti de la Grande Salle,en jettant un regard a Harry.Un regard de victoire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elle coura dans sa chambre et se lava la bouche tout de suite.Elle se brossa les dents au moins dix fois.  
  
Beurk!!Il est vraiment infecte ce gars!!  
  
Elle sourit.Elle avait gagner la première manche et avait fait un deuxième malheur dans la Grande Salle ,le matin.Mais juste a la penser de devoir embrasser de nouveau Malefoy,elle failli être malade.Mais se rappelant la face de Harry elle sourit.Puis elle baissa ses yeux sur son ventre.,sourire disparue.Que faisait-elle?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Seigneur !! Je vais devoir me changer avant d'aller en cours!J'ai du lait et des céréale sur ma robe!!dit Kyle.  
  
Harry restait silencieux.Lena et Malefoy. Sa Lena et Malefoy.Malefoy embrassant Lena.Sa ne marchait tout simplement pas.Elle détestait Malefoy et maintenant,ils formaient un couple..  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui lui a prit a Lena??Quand elle est venu ,avant que tu arrive avec la pé..ta nouvelle blonde, elle voulait te parler!Puis la tes rentrer et..  
  
-Elle voulait me parler?coupa Harry,attentif maintenant.  
  
-Ouais.Elle avait l'air bizare.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Je sais pas moi!Et harry!!!Ou tu vas?  
  
Harry courra jusqu'à la Salle de Gryffondor.Il dit le mot de passe, sauta les marche et se rendit au dortoir des fille. Il cogna.  
  
-Ouais minute!!!  
  
Vint une réponse de l'autre coté de la porte.La porte s'ouvra et une collège de chambre lui répondit.  
  
-Ouais?dit elle.  
  
-Je peut voire Lena? Dit il.  
  
-Ouais,ouais jvais la chercher!HEY LENAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-YA QUELQU'UN POUR TOIIIIIIIIII!  
  
-PAS BESOIN DE CRIER !!!!!dit Lena en arrivant.  
  
-Ah,ben fallait le dire ma vieille!  
  
-Ouais,ouais..  
  
La fille au cheveux brun parti pour faire place a Lena.Elle le regarda avec suspicion.  
  
- Quoi? Dit elle.  
  
-Ben ..Kyle ma dit que tu voulais me parler.  
  
-Ce matin ouais! Mais plus maintenant!  
  
Elle commenca a fermer la porte ,mais Harry la bloqua de sa main.  
  
-Moi je veut te parler.dit il.  
  
-Et de quoi?  
  
-Pourquoi ta fait sa se matin?  
  
-C'est pas de tes affaire !!  
  
-Si justement!  
  
-Ah ouais et depuis quand?  
  
-Depuis que je t'aime!  
  
-Si tu m'aimais vraiment,tu sortirais pas avec cette pétasse!lui cria Lena en pleine face.  
  
Elle parti et la fille au cheveux brun revint ,un regard de pitier dans les yeux.  
  
-Ouais et ben moi je peut te dire que ta vraiment manquer ton coup mon gars.  
  
Et elle ferma la porte laissant Harry, dévaster.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les semaine passais et devenait des mois, Lena était toujours avec Malefoy et Harry avec Jessica.Lena savait fait une amie,Amélia Clark,elle avait les cheveux brun et des yeux brun clair rieurs.C'était la fille qui avait dit a Harry qu'il avait manquer son coup.  
  
Lena était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois et avait un petit ventre.Elle ne pouvait plus supporter Malefoy.Elle en avait plus qu'assez.Elle devait a tout prix dire a Harry qu'elle était enceinte.  
  
Aujourd'hui était le jour gagnant.  
  
Elle marcha dans la Salle commune,le prit par le collet et l'entraina dehors.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais??demanda t-il.  
  
-Je dois te parler.dit-elle.  
  
-Ben vas-y.  
  
Elle prit ne profonde insiration.  
  
-Écoute Harry .Tu te souviens de la nuit de ta fête?(hochement de tête).Et ben...  
  
-HARRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Jessica Roswell se jetta sur Harry et l'embrassa partout sur le visage.Lena attendit ,mais elle n'arrêtait pas.  
  
-HEY LA DÉBILE MENTALE!TA FINI???FAUT QUE JE PARLE A HARRY ALORS VA T- EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessica arrêta et lui lanca un regard plein de reproche puis partit.  
  
-Harry je suis enceinte.dit Lena .  
  
-De malefoy????????????  
  
-Non imbécile!!De toi!  
  
Harry avait les yeux grand ouvert.Elle attendit pour la crise qui ne vint jamais.  
  
-De moi??Tes sure??  
  
-Oh bien sure!Je me suis peut-être grimpé dessus et mit enceinte tiens!dit elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.Il la souleva dans les air et cria :  
  
-C'est magnifique!!  
  
-TU EST QUOI???  
  
Cria une autre voie.Harry la mit par terre et Lena semblait horrifié.  
  
- Drago.murmura t-elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
VOILA!!!!!!!!!AVEZ VOUS AIMER????????DITE LE MOI PAR REVIEW!! THANKS PEOPLE!LOL! 


	9. Confrontation père et fils

Drago se tenait quelque pas plus loin.Il avait le visage tout ratatiner (lol) par la rage.  
  
-Répète moi ca.dit il avançant ,menaçant.  
  
-Je suis enceinte de Harry ,Drago.lui dit elle en lui lançant un air de défi.  
  
Il s'avança, toujours furieux.  
  
-Tu as coucher avec ce salopard!  
  
-Il n'est pas un salaud!Tu l'est!lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
  
-Mais tu m'aimais!  
  
Elle rie.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai aimé ??Bon sang Drago!Tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyait!  
  
Il arrêta de marcher.La regarda étrangement.Puis sourit.  
  
-Tu es vraiment comme ton père.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit.Tu es cruelle, ne pense pas au autre.  
  
-Que c'est tu de mon père ?lui dit elle ,en s'avançant.  
  
-Je connais ton père.  
  
-Quoi? Dit moi qui il est!  
  
-Tu es sure??  
  
-Dit le moi!  
  
-Ca va surement te faire un choque,ovni.Ton père c'est Voldemort!  
  
Silence.Lena et Harry avait les yeux grand ouvert.  
  
-Tu ment.dit elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Vraiment? Alors demande au Potter ,ils te le diront eux.  
  
Puis il parti.Lena regarda Harry,qui la regarda.  
  
-Envoyons un hibou a mes parents. Dit Harry.  
  
Lena dit oui de la tête,ne pouvant pas prononcer un mot.Et ils se dirigèrent vers la voilière.  
  
Cela fesait plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient envoyer la lettre a Lily et James.Ils n'eurent aucune réponse.  
  
Ils étaient dans le cours de Métamorphose quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva.  
  
-Mirvana.dit-il. Je dois voir Monsieur Potter et Madame Jédusor.  
  
-Bien monsieur.répondit McGonagall.  
  
Harry et Lena ce levèrent, suivirent Dumbledore jusque dans son bureau,ou Lily et James étaient assis.  
  
-Maman ? Papa ?dit Harry. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?  
  
-Tu verra ,fils.dit James.  
  
-Asseyez-vous. Dit le directeur.  
  
Lena et Harry s'assirent et attendit un moment.Puis le directeur parla enfin.  
  
-J'ai appris que mademoiselle Lena, avait entendu dire que Voldemort était son.père.  
  
-Oui,professeur.  
  
-De qui?  
  
-Malefoy professeur.  
  
Le vieux directeur ce mit la tête dans les mains et la releva.Il fessait vraiment son âge maintenant.  
  
-Mais il mentait pas vrai? Dit Harry.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que non,monsieur Potter.  
  
Silence.Lena pleurait maintenant.Comment un homme aussi cruel pouvait-il être son père?  
  
-Mes yeux. Mes yeux sont de lui pas vrai? Dit elle.  
  
-Oui. Et vous êtes son portrait tout cracher.  
  
Elle pleura plus fort.Harry la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura sur sa poitrine.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire aussi,que vous étiez enceinte.  
  
Lily et James relevèrent la tête.  
  
-Pardon? Dit James.  
  
-Vous blaguer professeur.dit Lily.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry.  
  
-Non,il ne ment pas,maman.  
  
-Enceinte de Malefoy? Demanda James.horrifié.  
  
Regard sur Harry.Il releva la tête et affronta ses parents du regard.  
  
-Non.De moi.  
  
Silence.Toujours silence.Lily s'évanoui et James la prit dans ses bras.James regardait Harry d'u regard sévère.  
  
Lena arrêta de pleurer et regarda James.Tout les quatre se levèrent. James regarda Lena et s'approcha.La rage prit le dessus sur lui.  
  
-Comment a tu pu? Cria t-il.  
  
Il leva l main et frappa,sans que personne n'est le tend de réagir. Lena cria et tomba par terre.James allait frapper de nouveau mais Harry le frappa.James recula et regarda son fils surprit.Harry ce pencha sur Lena regarda sa joue la prit dans ses bras et regarda son père.  
  
-Touche lui encore une fois et je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes.  
  
-Mais bon sang!Vous avez a peine 17 ans !  
  
-Je m'en fou! Je l'aime papa!  
  
La rage de James s'enfuit.Puis il prit conscience de se qu'il venait de faire.Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-J..Je suis désoler.Je sais ce qui ma prit..  
  
-Ouais et ben la prochaine fois,pense pour faire changement!  
  
Puis,il partit avec Lena dans les bras.James s'effondra sur le siège et se prit la tête dans les mains.Dumbledore s'avança et lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
  
-J'ai vraiment tout gâcher..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!comment vous aimer??  
  
Ya un petit piton qui s'appelle  
  
REVIEW!FAUT CLIQUER DESSUSSSSSSS!!! 


	10. Famille déchiré

Famille déchiré  
  
Harry avait amener Lena a l'extérieur.Ils savaient assis par terre et Harry avait laisser Lena pleurer sur sa poitrine pour une bonne heure.Quelque fois elle s'arrêtait mais la peine revenait toujours.  
  
Maintenant,elle avait enfin terminer de pleurer et elle serrait Harry fort,car il était tous ce qui lui restait.Harry aussi la serrait,car il l'aimait,tout simplement.L'avoir vu pleurer,lui avait fait mal au c?ur.Mais quand il avait vu son propre père la frapper,il avait eu envie de la tuer.  
  
Mais maintenant,tout cela était passer et ils étaient la,en train de regarder le soleil ce coucher,serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désoler Harry.finit par dire Lena.  
  
Harry baissa la tête et senti ses cheveux.  
  
-Mais de quoi? Lui demanda t-il.  
  
-D'avoir tout gâcher entre toi et ton père.  
  
Il la regarda, une larme avait couler de nouveau sur ses joue rosie par les pleurs.Il lui donna un baiser sur la tête.  
  
-Sa ne fait rien.Il ne nous comprend pas c'est tout.  
  
-Je n'ai plus personne sauf toi maintenant..murmura t-elle.  
  
-Je serai toujours la.Pour le pire et le meilleur. Elle se cala plus profondément dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Plus tard,ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune et trouvèrent Kyle qui faisait les cents pas.Quand il les vit entrer il se précipita.  
  
-Mais bon sang!! Cria t-il presque.Ça fait des heures que je suis la comme une cave a vous attendre!!Je sais tout de se qui c'est passer!!(il baissa la voie)Mon père ma tout raconté.Vous en faites pas.Je suis de votre coter a tout les deux.Et Leny, tu peut toujours compter sur moi!  
  
Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues cette fois et elle se lança dans les bras de Kyle.  
  
-Merci.lui dit-elle.  
  
-Pas de quoi!Oh ! Et en passant..Félicitation!!  
  
2 mois avait passer depuis la chicane entre Les Potter et Lena.  
  
Elle en était maintenant a 7 mois et Harry et Kyle était ses garde du corps.Harry et Lena n'avait plus reparler a Lily et James.  
  
Enfin Harry envoyait des lettres a sa mère,car elle, sa ne lui dérangeait pas,un peu mais elle avait fini par l'accepter.Quand a James ,c'était la guerre.Lily avait essayer a mainte fois de lui faire comprendre,mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.Ils étaient a présent,un famille déchirer.  
  
Aujourd'hui,il faisait sombre et il y avait un match de Quidditch qui se jouait a l'extérieur dans quelque minutes.  
  
-Bonne chance!dit Lena a Harry en l'embrassant.  
  
-Merci dit-il.  
  
-J'en veux un moi aussi!!!dit Kyle en mettant ses lèvres pour qu'elle l'embrasse.  
  
Harry l'empoigna par la manche et le tira en arrière.  
  
-Ça va,ça va..dit Kyle.  
  
Harry ce tourna vers les jumeaux.  
  
-Vous!dit-il.  
  
Les jumeaux se mirent dans la position d'armée .  
  
-Vos ordres sont de protégés cette dame!Comprit??  
  
-Oui chef! Dirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Harry ri et parti avec Kyle.  
  
-Alors, dit William, On va se chercher un siège?  
  
Les deux autres firent oui de la tête.Quand ils se prirent une place et que les autres personne aussi,le match commence.  
  
Après quelque minutes de jouer Gryffondor menait la marche avec 120- 10,contre les Poufsouffle .Harry plongea car il avait vu le Vif D'or.  
  
-VAS-Y HARRY!!!crièrent,les jumeaux et Lena.Et enin tout les Gryffondor.  
  
Alors qu'il était a deux doigt de l'attraper,un éclair vert traversa le stade et tout le monde s'immobilisa.  
  
Les joueurs décendirent sur terre et regardèrent a l'horizon.Il n'y aait aucun professeur ,ils avaient une réunion a l'intérieur.Un vent passa et une jeune fille de première année laissa un cri puissant s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
  
Venant de la forêt Interdite,des hommes encapuchonnés de noires avançaient vers eux.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lily et James.  
  
Brithany était en bas, jouant avec ses poupée,pendant que ses parents étaient en haut.  
  
-James écoute moi. Dit Lily .Tu dois pardonner Harry.  
  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Enfin c'est ton fils James!  
  
-Je n'ai sûrement pas élevé mon fils ainsi!  
  
-James!Il l'aime!Même toi a cette âge ne m'aimait pas ainsi!  
  
-Peut-être!Mais je ne t'ai pas mit enceinte!  
  
-James.Ce sont des erreurs d'adolescent.Écoute,je sais que sa fait mal de voir que ton fils grandit.Mais pardonne lui.  
  
-Lily écoute moi..mais il ne fini jamais sa phrase.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!car le cri puissant que venait de laisser Brithany leurs avaient glacer le sang.  
  
-Brithany!crierent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils coururent en bas,James sautant par-dessus la barres de bois des escaliers.Étant le premier il couru au salon ou ils vit trois hommes em noirs entourant sa fille.Il sorti sa baguette et dit :  
  
-Pousser vous!  
  
Les cagoules se tournèrent vers lui.Ensuite leurs corps et baguette. Lily arriva au coter de James,baguette lever.Ils se regardèrent et approuvèrent de la tête(l/j).  
  
Ils crièrent en même temps,  
  
-STUPÉFIX!!!  
  
Et stupéfixa deux mangemorts. L'autre maintenant seule,transplana.  
  
James et Lily coururent vers leurs fille unique. -Ça va bébé? Demanda James.  
  
Elle le regarda,avec des larmes pleins les yeux.  
  
-J..j'ai essayer d'être une Gryffondor papa.M..Mais sa na pas marcher!J'ai eu trop peur!Je suis pas courageuse!!  
  
Elle pleura de plus belle et James la prit dans ses bras,la berçant.  
  
-Les petites filles ne sont pas faites pour être courageuse,lui murmura t- il,elle sont faites pour êtres protéger et cajoler.  
  
Lily les regarda et sourit.Voilà pourquoi elle l'aimait.Il était si tendre et jamais ne te faisait de reproche.Bien sur,elle aimait plein d'autre chose en lui,mais tout particulièrement cette qualité.  
  
Son télé-avertisseur d'auror sonna et elle regarda ou l'attaque avait lieux et elle palie.  
  
-James..murmura t-elle.Mais il ne l'entendit pas.JAMES!cria t-elle.  
  
Il releva la tête de sa fille qui avait arrêter de pleurer.  
  
-Quoi? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Poudlard ce fait attaquer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
VOILAAAAAAAAAAAA!review please! C le tit piton mauve!! 


	11. Père et fille

Père et fille.  
  
A Poudlard.  
  
Des homme en capent noirs arrivait de tous les sens.Harry courra vers Lena et les jumeaux en se tenant la cicatrice d'une main et son balai de l'autre.  
  
Lena entraîna les jumeaux un peu plus loin,quand Harry arriva a eux.Lena l'embrassa et dit :`  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? Cet éclair était tellement proche de toi!  
  
-Ouais ca va..dit Harry.  
  
Ils regardèrent les Mange-morts s'approcher et les élèves se sauver.  
  
-On peut pas les laisser comme sa!dit Lena.Je ne vais pas les laisser entrer dans notre école!  
  
Elle prit sa baguette et fit un pas en avant, mais Harry l'arrêta tout de suite.  
  
-Oh non!Tu es enceinte alors tu reste ici.  
  
-Mais!  
  
-Pas de mais!Les jumeaux,vous allez chercher les professeirs au plus vite.  
  
-Ok,dit William,mais toi tu vas faire quoi?  
  
Harry sorti sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
-Moi je vais les battres.  
  
Les jumeaux coururent au château.Lena embrassa Harry de nouveau et accota son front au sien.  
  
-Fais attention a toi.dit elle.  
  
-Promis.  
  
Puis il parti.Lena le regarda,si courageux,si beaux , si tendre et il l'aimait.  
  
Après un moment,elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de regarder les autres se battre,alors elle prit ses jambes a son coup et parti se battre elle aussi.  
  
Elle combattait depuis un petit moment quand les professeur arrivèrent. Harry regarda la ou il avait laisser Lena ,mais elle n'était plus la.Il regarda dans les alentour et la vit en train de se battre.Il jura et stupéfixa l'homme en avant de lui.Il alla au coter d'elle.  
  
-Mais je t'avais pas dit de rester ou tu étais??  
  
-Non.  
  
Les aurores arrivèrent et James accoura vers son fils aîner.  
  
-Sa va?demanda t-il.  
  
-Ouais.répondit Harry froidement.  
  
Lena repéra quelqu'un vaguement familier s'avancer vers elle.Elle regarda de plus près et laissa une exclamation de surprise voyant que l'homme avait les yeux rouges.  
  
Le silence tomba.Tous arreterent leurs combat et le regardèrent.Voldemort venait d'arriver.Il s'avança vers Lena et s'arrêta a quelque centimètres.  
  
Il la regarda longuement.  
  
-Ma fille.dit-il froidement,mais ayant une note qu'on aurait pu qualifier comme de la joie.  
  
-Père..dit elle.  
  
-Comme cela fait longtemps..Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.Tu ressemble vraiment a ta mère.Joins moi ma fille!Viens conquérir le monde a mes cotés!  
  
-Je.je ne peut pas.  
  
-Comment cela?  
  
-Je..je suis enceinte père!  
  
Voldemort la regarda dangereusement.  
  
-De qui?  
  
-Harry.Harry Potter.  
  
-NON!TRAHISON!TU MA TRAHIE!!  
  
-Comment aurais-je pu vous trahir? Je ne vous connaissais même pas!  
  
-De combien de mois?  
  
-7.  
  
-Mais heureusement tu ne veut pas de cet enfant.Alors il naîtra et nous le tuerons c'est tout.  
  
-JAMAIS!Comment osez vous faire ma vie!  
  
-Je suis ton père!  
  
-NON!JE N'AI QU'UN PÈRE!ET IL S'APPELLE JAMES POTTER!J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE VOTRE NOM!MAIS JAMAIS!JAMAIS VOUS NE SEREZ MON PÈRE!  
  
Cette fois Voldemort la regardait avec de la haine.  
  
-Tu as chois le clan des perdants.Et je vais te tuer toi!et ton stupide enfant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En disant cela il avait lancer un Impédimenta sur elle.Harry c'était mis devant elle et le sort le frappa de plein fouet.Il s'écroula par terre.  
  
-Harry!Cria Lena,en se penchant sur lui.  
  
James regarda son fils s'écrouler par terre.Maintenant il était rageux.Il oublia qu'il se battait contre Voldemort,oublia qu'il était fâcher avec Harry,oublia la magie.Il prit son couteau de poche et se lança sur Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort qui n'avait pas penser a sa,avait été prit par surprise.Le couteau passa tout prêt du c?ur et il cria de douleur.Alors les mange morts se précipitèrent sur lui et ils transplanèrent.  
  
James se précipita tout de suite sur son fils...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
TA-DAMMMMMMMMM!JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE!DES REVIEW!HEY CETTE FIC EST CELLE OU J'AI EU LE MOINS DE REVIEW!ELLE EST TU VRAIMENT POCHE A SE POINT LA???  
  
REVIEW SVPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! 


	12. hapiness

Tout était flou.Il entendait des voix,il savait de qui ils étaient mais ne voyaient rien.Harry tourna la tête et prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.Il regarda au tour de lui et vit toute sa famille,mais eu n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveiller.  
  
Lily parlait a James et elle avait l'air vraiment fâcher ,quand a James,si il aurait été un personnage de dessin animé,une grosse goûte de sueur serait sur sa tête.Lena était sur un sofa proche de Harry en train de dormir.Elle avait la mai sur son ventre.  
  
Harry sourit.Il se releva douloureusement ,mais ne pus lâcher une exclamation de douleur.On aurait dit qu'il avait couru après un dragon pendant 10 heures!  
  
A son exclamation,Lily et James se retournèrent ,et Lena ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut.Quand Lena vit qu'il allait bien elle se jeta dans ses bras.Harry avait eu mal,mais il retena son cri,car il voulait la serrer dans ses bras lui aussi.Il sentit ses cheveux qui sentait la forêt, prit le temps de toucher son ventre maintenant arrondie de 7 mois..  
  
-Hum.hum!fit une voie en arrière d'eux  
  
Harry releva a peine la tête.Lily,James,Brithany et tous les autres les regardaient avec un sourire.Brithany était dans les bras de James et avait un bleu a son ?il droit.  
  
-Qu'est qui est arriver a ma petite s?ur?demanda Harry.  
  
-Elle a été attaquer par des mange mort..dit James.  
  
-QUOI? Dirent Harry et Lena en même temps.Mais comment ça?demanda Harry.  
  
-Aucune idée.dit Lily.  
  
Harry soupira.Qu'a les t'il se passer maintenant?  
  
Mais au plus grand soulagement de tous le monde,plus rien ne se passa.Lena accoucha le 15 mai et eu un petit garçon,qu'il nommèrent Marc ,et l'école était terminer.4 ans avait passer depuis que Voldemort les avaient attaquer et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il préparait.Harry était devenu Auror et Lena , infirmière.Les jumeaux était en cinquième année et flirtait avec toute les filles,mais ne lâchait pas moins leurs blagues. Brithany était en troisième année et était dans Gryffondore.  
  
Alors dans la maison de Harry,on fêtait noel,tous le monde était la et..Lily criait comme une folle après les jumeaux..  
  
-MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS OU QUOI???VOUS AURIEZ PU LA BLESSER!!!!!!!!!!JE NE VOUS DONC PAS ÉLEVER????  
  
-Mais oui maman tu nous élever.c'est jusque.on écoutait pas???essaya William.  
  
-VOUS ÉCOUTIEZ PAS????????COMMENT ÇA????NON MAIS...  
  
-Sa y est..la machine est crinquer elle s'arrêtera plus!murmura Kyle.  
  
-Ouais mais quand même.votre truc la.dit Brithany..  
  
-Le défonceur de bouche!!!dit William.  
  
-Ouais bon.sa a bien failli me crever l'?il..  
  
-Désoler tite soeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Dirent en c?ur les jumeaux.  
  
-ça va ,ça va..  
  
-Mais..on doit se faire pardonner.dit Kyle avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.  
  
-euh.  
  
-Mais oui!on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme sa.sans dommage..dit William.  
  
-Euh..les gars..  
  
Mais en voyant leurs visage elle partie a courir en criant comme une folle en riant en même temps pendant que les jumeaux la poursuivait avec une sorte de tarte a la gélatine verte..  
  
-ET VOILA ILS NE M'ÉCOUTE PLUS ILS SONT DÉJÀ PARTI!!!!!!!!!!! PERSONNE NE VOUS A ENSEIGNER LE RESPECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!cria Lily.  
  
***************************************  
  
Quand tous le monde était parti,Lena et Harry ramassèrent les décorations.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux en sentant une petite secousse sur son jeans.Il sourit en regardant son fils dans ses yeux vert et rouge.  
  
-Moi aussi je veux aider!!dit Marc.  
  
-Ok p'tit bonhomme..tu veux ramasser le papier d'emballage et le mettre dans la poubelle?  
  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!et il parti ramasser.  
  
2 heures plus tard tout était ramasser .  
  
-Ahhhhh! Dit Lena. Enfin fini!on va pouvoir allez se coucher!Ou est notre petit champion?  
  
-Dans le salon je crois.  
  
Et Harry avait raison,Marc s'était endormi et avait la tête dans le sac de poubelle.Les parents sourirent.  
  
-Va te coucher,dit Harry,je vais le mettre dans sa chambre.  
  
-ok, dit elle en l'embrassant et monta les marche.  
  
Harry se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras,faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.Dans la chambre de Marc,il le déposa sur son lit,lui mit des couvertes bien chaudes et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.Il ferma la porte a moitié et parti pour sa propre chambre.Quand il entra,Lena se brossait les cheveux,ils étaient toujours aussi long.Elle était dans sa jaquette ,il sourit.Il enleva son t-shirt et ses pantalon,pendant que Lena se mit au lit.Il entra par la suite et serra Lena dans ses bras.Il lui donna un baiser dans le front et attendit qu'elle s'endorme.Il était sûrement l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.Il était enfin heureux..Il s'endormit,voulant que son bonheur ne soit jamais perturbé..  
  
Si seulement il savait que dans quelque temps tout cela allait être mit a dure épreuve...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!VOUS ME FAITE VRAIMENT CHAUD A MON TIT C?UR!!CPARCE QUE MOI LES REVIEW,C COMME MA RÉCOMPENSE,VOUS COMPRENEZ,COMME MA PAYE!Facque quand sa reste toujours sur le même nombre.c comme si javais pos été payez.  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWW W ET MERCI ENCOREEEEEEEE 


	13. Le courage de Brithany Potter

Le courage de Brithany Potter.  
  
-Tu est sure que sa va allez p'tite s?ur? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Mais oui!répondit Brithany.Allez vous amusez!Sa va aller je vous assure!  
  
-Bien.dit Lena.Allons-y alors.Le lait est sur la table.Il ne reste qu'a le réchauffer.  
  
-Oui, oui!Maintenant dehors!  
  
-Bye.  
  
-Bonne soirée!!  
  
Brithany referma la porte et se tourna vers Marc.  
  
-Alors,tu veut jouer au.Quidditch?  
  
-ouiiiiiiiii.  
  
-Mais on va jouer dans la maison ok ?Alors il faut faire attention.  
  
Après des heures de rires ,Marc et Brithany regardèrent la télévision.Il était très tard.Brithany regarda Marc et vit qu'il s'était endormi.Elle sourit en voyant sa petite poitrine se relever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration.  
  
Elle se leva doucement ,faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.Elle alla a la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau.En le buvant elle aperçu quelque chose bouger dans la cour arrière.Elle posa son verre et vit une personne encapuchonné s'avancer vers la maison.Elle regarda discrètement dans les alentours et en un autre,sauf que lui était rendu a la porte de derrière.  
  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!!!!cria t-elle.  
  
La porte de derrière sauta en morceau,ce qui réveilla Marc,qui pleurait.Elle courut jusqu'au salon.Pris Marc dans ses bras et courut dans la chambre de Harry,la elle ferma la porte .Elle entendait les Mangemort pousser des objet qui était dans leur passage.  
  
Elle vit la cheminer et eu une idée.Elle prit le pot de poudre de cheminette et regarda dedans.Il y en avait juste assez pour parler et faire un voyage!Elle entendit une nouvelle explosion.Elle mit Marc plus près d'elle et prit une poignée de poudre.  
  
Elle la jeta dans la cheminée et cria :  
  
-GODRICS HOLLOW!!!  
  
Sa tête était dans le foyer et elle arriva chez elle.Mais il n'y avait personne dans le salon.Nouvelle explosion.  
  
-PAPAAAA!cria t-elle.PAPA ,MAMAN!!QUELQU'UN A L'AIDE!  
  
Elle entendit des pas qui courait dans sa direction.Elle vit son père ,sa mère ,les jumeaux , Harry et Lena qui accourrait.  
  
-Brith?dit James Brith qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Des mangemort! Dans la maison ! Il y en a deux ou trois je sais plus et..  
  
BOUM!!!La porte vola en éclat.Brithany cria et enleva sa tête de la cheminée.  
  
-BRITHANY!cria James.BRITHANY!  
  
-ON DOIT ALLER L'AIDER!crièrent les jumeaux.  
  
-On y va!  
  
Mais juste avant qu'ils transplane,le feu s'ouvrit de nouveau et Marc apparut en pleurant.  
  
-Marc!Cria Lena .  
  
Elle et Harry se précipitèrent sur leur fils.  
  
-Marc,dit Harry.Ou est Brithany.  
  
Marc regarda son père et arrêta de pleurer,même si elle coulait toujours sur son petit visage.  
  
-Brithany, batailler mangemort!  
  
James ne consultat pas les autres et transplana tout de suite.  
  
-Maman ,Lena,les jumeaux vous rester ici.dit Harry.  
  
-Ah non!dit william.  
  
-On vient!dit Éric  
  
-Non.dit Harry.  
  
-C'EST NOTRE S?UR QUI EST LA-BAS!crièrent ils en c?ur.  
  
Harry soupira et acquiesta.  
  
-tenez vous a moi.  
  
Et il transplanèrent.  
  
Du coter de Brithany.  
  
-Marc!Tu ne bouge pas et tu ne fait rien!dit-elle.  
  
Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et cria le nom de sa maison et mit Marc a l'intérieur et en deux secondes ,elle se retrouva seul avec deux mangemort.  
  
Elle sortie sa baguette et se leva,prête a se battre.Un mangemort fonça sur elle et ils combattirent.L'homme était en train de prendre le dessus elle le savait,il ne restait qu'une chose a faire..  
  
-STUPÉFIX!cria t-elle.  
  
L'homme le reçu dans le ventre et cria de douleur,elle prit cette pour s'approcher et le frapper dans les parties.pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle passa entre les jambes de l'autre et courut en bas.Quand elle arriva dans le salon ,4 mangemort l'attendait.Elle arrêta et piqua dans la cuisine.Elle entendit un pouf et devant elle se trouvait maintenant James.  
  
-PAPA!cria t-elle  
  
-Est-ce que ca va? Demanda t-il inquiet.  
  
-Ouais ca va,mais y'en a plus que je pensais.  
  
Dans un autre pouf les jumeaux et Harry arrivèrent.Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler ,les mangemorts arrivait de partout.  
  
Les sort fusaient dans tous les sens.James se battait contre Lucius Malefoy,Harry contre 2 mangemort, Éric et William,un chacun.  
  
Brithany se battait contre un mangemort.Malheureusement pour elle,elle n'avait pas le niveau de son adversaire.Elle commencait a perdre des forces..  
  
-STUPÉFIX!cria l'homme en avant d'elle.  
  
Le sort tomba sur elle et elle cria de surprise.Elle tomba par terre et essaya de se relever,mais l'homme l'avait déjà prit par les mains et la taille,l'emprisonnant.Elle cria de plus belle alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pièce.  
  
-LÂCHER MOI!LÂCHER MOI ESPÈCE DE VERACRASSE!  
  
A son insulte l'homme la gifla si fort qu'elle cria de douleur et quand il la frappa de nouveau,elle perdit connaissance.  
  
Éric,qui avait entendu sa s?ur crier c'était précipiter,mais un sort rouge sang lui avait toucher la poitrine et il avait cesser de respirer,il s'éffondra.  
  
-ÉRIC!cria William.  
  
Il se précipita sur son frère et vit sa s?ur.  
  
-PAPA!cria t-il,James se tourna vers lui,BRITHANY CE FAIT ENLEVER!  
  
James se tourna tout de suite dans la direction que son fils pointait.Il voulait aller l'aider mais le mangemort qui le combattait était plus corriace qu'il pensait.Harry arriva a ses coter .  
  
-Vas-y!Je vais le retenire!lui dit il.  
  
James fonça sur l'homme qui avait sa fille,inconsciente.Mais alors qu'il s'approchait,le mangemort lui sourit cruellement et transplana ,avec Brithany.  
  
-NON!cria James.  
  
Les autres mangemort tranplanèrent aussi.Harry se précipita sur son frère Éric et vit qu'il était seulement inconscient.Il le réaninma.Alors tout les trois se précipitèrent sur leurs pères et vire avec tristesse que leurs petite s?ur,avait été enlever.  
  
-Papa..commenca William.  
  
Mais il arrêta.Pour la première fois dans leurs vie,ils virent leurs pères pleurer..  
  
********************************************************  
  
ta dammmmmm! Review svp!! 


	14. Une fin qui coûte cher

Une fin qui coûte cher..  
  
-Papa je t'en prie.dit Harry.Aide nous un peu!Nous devons la retrouver!  
  
James était assis sur son sofa.Il avait la tête entre ses mains.  
  
-Laisse le,Harry.dit Lily dans un murmure.  
  
Harry détourna la tête de son père.  
  
-Comment allons nous trouver l'endroit ou se cache ses foutu mangemort!dit William,facher.  
  
Pour une fois,Lily ne dit rien pour le gros mot qu'il venait de dire. Lena les regardait.Cette famille si triste.Il venait de se faire enlever leur bijou,leur seule et unique fille.Elle voulait faire quelque chose.Elle voulait aider cette famille que c'était mit en danger pour elle,qui l'avait acqueulli malgré qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort.Une idée lui passa a travers la tête.Elle se leva.  
  
-Moi j'ai une idée!dit elle et tout le monde la regarda.  
  
Du coter de Brithany.  
  
Elle avait été amener dans une grande pièce.Tout les mangemort était réuni.Voldemort était en face d'elle.Elle essayait de ne pas trembler.Il parla a ses mangemort,mais elle n'écoutait pas.Elle devait partir d'ici au plus vite!Il se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Jeune Potter,dit il. Dit moi ou se cache ton frère Harry.Quand nous avons attaquer ,il n'était pas la.  
  
-J'le sais sa! Dit elle.  
  
Elle reçu une claque magistrale,qui fendit sa lèvres en deux.Elle releva la tête.  
  
-Alors dit le moi!hissa t-il .  
  
Elle lui cracha en pleine figure.  
  
-Plutôt mourir!dit elle.  
  
Il la regarda ,menaçant.  
  
-Alors si tel est ton souhait.  
  
Il leva sa baguette.  
  
-Mais je vais te faire le plus de mal possible.a ses mot il sourit. CRUCIO!  
  
Au début,elle retena un cris de douleur.Mais au fur et a mesure que le sort restait sur elle,tel des milliard de couteau,elle saignait de partout,elle ne pu retenir son cri.Alors elle cria. Espérant que tout s'arrête.Espérant.et l'espoir arriva.  
  
Une porte se défonça, et des Auror,parmi lesquels,son Père son frère et Lena ,courrait dans la salle.  
  
Et la bataille s'engagea.  
  
Brithany essayait de se relever du mieux qu'elle pouvait,mais sa fesait mal,trop mal.  
  
  
  
Elle réussi a se mettre sur ses jambes en criant de douleur.Elle s'accota a une statue quand un mangemort s'avança vers elle.Elle recula du mieux qu'elle pu mais toucha le mur.Elle voulait lui crier de partir ,mais les mot ne sortait plus.Il s'arrêta vers elle et tendit la main..pour enlevé son capuchon,qui révela le professeur Rogue.  
  
-Professeur?dit elle les yeux agrandit par la surprise.  
  
-Taisez vous et venez Potter.  
  
-Non!Vous êtes parmi ..eux!  
  
-Je suis un espion depuis bien longtemps.  
  
-Ah ouais? Combien de temps?  
  
-Depuis bien plus longtemps que votre naissance!Maintenant taisez vous et venez!  
  
Severus l'entraina vers la porte mais ne pu aller bien loin.Voldemort se plaça devant lui.  
  
-Severus.je le savais.dit il.Tu es un traître..  
  
-Et je suis fière de l'être!dit Severus en le défiant.  
  
Severus poussa Brithany en arrière de lui.  
  
-Et tu protège tes ennemis..les Potter.  
  
-Les choses changent! IMPÉRO!  
  
La bataille entre le maître et l'ex-mangemort s'engagea.Brithany les regardait,puis le Professeur Rogue tomba.  
  
-PROFESSEUR!cria Brithany.  
  
-Avada kedavra!dit Voldemort.  
  
Le sort toucha le professeur qui tomba raide mort sur le sol.Voldemort se tourna vers elle.  
  
-AVALDA KEDAVRA!  
  
Elle vit le sort arriver vers elle,vit une personne au cheveux noir se jetter sur elle et tomber par terre,l'entraînant avec elle.Elle releva la tête et regarda la personne ,morte,en pleine figure.  
  
Lena.  
  
-NOOOOOOOON!cria t-elle en pleurant!  
  
7 ans plus tard ,dans un cimetière.  
  
Il faisait froid, une jolie jeune fille au cheveux rouge feu traversa le cimetière.Elle s'arrêta devant quatre tombe.Elle se pencha et déposa des roses sur chacune des tombes.  
  
La première lisait : Severus Rogue.  
  
La deuxième : Remus Lupin.  
  
La troisième : William Potter  
  
Et la quatrième : Lena Jédusor Potter.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent des joues de Brithany Potter.Elle se souvenait tellement de cette nuit.Cette nuit ou presque tout lui avait été enlever.Cette nuit ou Voldemort avait été vaincu.Cette nuit de démence..  
  
  
  
Elle toucha les tombes tendrement et sourit.Elle se souvenait de chaque petit détail avant leurs mort.Comment William fesait des blague.Comment Remus leur comptait des histoires sur les Loup-Garou quand elle était jeune.Comment le professeur Rogue pouvait être emmerdant dans ses cours de potion.Comment Lena avait habiter avec elle.donner du bonheur a son frère et sa famille.  
  
Elle se leva et regarda une autre fois les tombe.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Puis elle partie.  
  
FIN!!!!!! 


End file.
